Regrets
by Behindthebook08
Summary: On the day of Hermione and Harry's wedding, Hermione considers the one regret that she has and the one moment which she will never experience. Can her maid of honor help her out? (Hermione/Harry, momentary Hermione/Ginny. WARNING: Short slashy moment)


Author's Note: This is just a small plot bunny that has been hopping around in my mind. I'm not condoning a situation like this at all, or suggesting that people should go around snogging other people before they get married. It was just a thought in my head. I hope you enjoy the story. Reviews are greatly appreciated.

I am considering doing a companion piece about when Hermione and Harry's initially get together. Any thoughts?

I don't own Harry Potter, blah blah blah.

* * *

Looking into the mirror, Hermione couldn't help but smile. Even with _her_ self-esteem she could tell that she looked beautiful. Her hair had been tamed for the occasion and fell in graceful curls down her back. Her dress was a lovely white with an empire waist and cap sleeves. You could see her veil sitting on her shoulders, a set of simple pearls around her neck. She was blissfully happy with the result and knew that Harry would be staggered when he saw her.

Hermione had finally admitted her feelings to Harry in their fourth year after a certain Victor Krum had tried to kiss her and had reacted violently when she didn't reciprocate. Harry had rescued her, yet again, and she hadn't been able to hide her feelings any longer. Now, six years later, she was preparing to walk down the aisle and marry him. She couldn't be happier.

A knock sounded lightly on her door and her best friend walked in, _Well,_ she thought to herself, _That is one way which I could be happier…_ Ginny gasped when she saw Hermione, "Mione! You look beautiful!"

"Thanks Ginny," She said, pasting on a smile. She was distracted now, thrown off by the younger girl's presence. Ginny looked beautiful. Her fiery hair fell in spiraling curls down her back and was held away from her face with a green ribbon. She wore a knee length green dress that brought out her emerald eyes and a pair of green Converse sneakers. She looked like perfectly Ginny. "You look fantastic Gin!"

"Thanks!" She smiled. "I just hope that Neville thinks so!" Hermione smiled at her brightly. Ginny and Neville had been dancing around a mutual attraction for years, and she knew that Ginny was losing patience. The Weasley clan had been taking bets as to when their youngest member would give in and make the first move on poor Neville. Hermione had 10 galleons bet on today. Hermione suddenly snapped out of her thoughts realizing that Ginny had been saying something.

"What?" She asked.

"I said, is something the matter. You seem extremely out of sorts." She repeated looking worried. "Actually, you've seen out of sorts for a couple of days now, but I didn't know if I should say anything."

"I'm fine Ginny, really."

"No you're not. What's up, talk to me." She prodded. Hermione sighed. _Well, if anyone is going to understand, it's her. _

"You know I love Harry, and I am so excited to marry him…" She started. "I really don't have a single doubt or nervous thought about it."

"Alright…" Ginny encouraged.

"But, well…I have this regret. Something I never did, and I'll never get to do, and it bothers me a bit." She said finally, staring at her hands and hiding behind a curtain of her hair. Ginny pushed her hair behind her.

"What is it that you regret?" She asked gently.

"Nothing, it's nothing Ginny. Forget I said anything."

"Hermione Granger. You know how stubborn I am. Just tell me." Ginny fixed her with a stare which would have made Molly proud. Hermione wouldn't be able to hide now. Ginny heard a quite mumbling and chuckled. "I can't understand a word you're saying Hermione. Speak up."

"I said…I've never kissed a girl." Ginny looked surprised. Not at the fact that Hermione had an interest in such things, she had known Hermione was bisexual since she was in second year. In fact, their mutual attraction to women had been a bonding point for them. She was surprised because she wouldn't have expected such a regret from Hermione Granger. "It's not that I want to cheat on Harry, or I'm unhappy with him. I just feel like… I feel like being bisexual is something that is important to me and defines me. It has had a large impact on who I am and how I think about the world, and by not being able to truly experience that, not even once…I somehow feel, well, fake."

"Hermione," She said carefully, lightly grabbing her friend's hand. "Just because you haven't kissed a woman before doesn't mean that you aren't a proper bisexual. It just means that you aren't…well, for lack of a better term, a slut. You realized you were bisexual in third year and started dating Harry in fourth. There was never a time when you really had the opportunity."

"I know. It's just been bothering me." She said quietly, still intently staring at her hands. "It's dumb, I shouldn't have said anything."

Seeing her best friend so self-conscious hurt Ginny. "Hermione," she said quietly. "Look at me." Hermione slowly looked up, carefully. With a sudden resolve Ginny slowly reached out, cupping Hermione's face lightly in her hand, and kissed Hermione soundly on the lips.

The kiss was not earth shattering, nor was it life changing; it was sweet, loving, and deliberate. Both of the girls had harbored feelings for each other throughout their time as friends. Hermione had even fancied herself in love with Ginny at one point when they were much younger. Still, this kiss was none of that. This kiss was a kiss between best friends, a kiss to comfort. Their lips moved carefully as they found a certain rhythm. Somehow Hermione's hands ended up in Ginny's hair, and Ginny was pulling Hermione closer as a moan was heard quietly escaping.

Then just as quickly as it had started, it ended. Hermione pulled away, breathless and touching her lips, staring at Ginny with surprise evident on her face. "I'm sorry, Mione. I…I hope that was alright. I just, I didn't want to you get married with regret in your heart." Ginny said carefully.

"Thank you Gin." She said, smiling. "I'm sad to know what I'll be missing out on."

"Hey, you're not missing out on anything anyways." She laughed, "I'm going to be unavailable soon enough!"

Hermione joined in her laughter, "Well then I guess nothing is stopping me from marrying Harry."

"So are you ready now, Hermione Soon-to-be Potter?" Hermione grinned widely.

"I'm so _incredibly_ ready!" She squealed.

In years to come they would both occasionally remember the passionate kiss they had shared, and both would appreciate it as a testament to their friendship. They never talked about it again, though every now and then they would catch each other's eye and turn a slightly brighter shade of pink, or fumble over a word. Every once in a great while they would be featured in each other's dreams in a haze of hot breaths and curling hair.

Still, at the end of that particular night Hermione could be found dancing contentedly in her new husband's arms, while Ginny was whispering something in Neville's ear which was causing him to turn crimson. Each girl was entirely enthralled with the men they loved and neither had spared a second thought to the kiss which they had shared earlier. This happiness and love would continue throughout their lives, and they never felt regret. Though some times, late in the evening or very early in the day, they would remember, and they would smile.


End file.
